Douce Vengeance
by Tomokonne
Summary: Aomine fait pleurer Kuroko sur le terrain. C'est Kagami qui décide de laver son partenaire de cet affront odieux et ce, de façon spécialement perverse. (Improvisation libre du 14e épisode de la seconde saison o/) Contient du BDSM. Destiné à un public majeur et vacciné!


Yo! Me revoici avec un Pwp de Kuroko no basuke! J'aimerais que vous preniez cet avertissement avec beaucoup de sérieux:  
C'est Hard. Très hard. Le langage l'est autant que les actes qui sont très détaillés et pas trop romantiques. **Fleurs bleues et âmes sensibles je vous prierais de passer votre chemin!  
**pour les autres perverses... Amusez vous bien !

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n 'ai fais que m 'amuser avec eux.

OoOoOo

« Tu ne pourras jamais surpasser la lumière. »

La voix d'Aomine avait résonnée dans sa tête comme un gong. Sa confiance en soi se volatilisa. Tout ces efforts et pour quoi? Se ridiculiser devant une personne qu'il admirait réellement. La sonnerie retentit sur le terrain.

« Time out Seirin! » annonça l'arbitre.

Il était choqué, son orgueil s'émiettait comme une biscotte rassie. Il n'attendit même pas la coach discourir, non c'était les mots d'Aomine qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il craqua. Une larme roula sur sa joue suivie rapidement de plusieurs autres.

Kagami, qui le regardait du coin de l'œil, ne manqua pas la scène. Ce dernier devait rester calme à tout prix mais de voir Kuroko pleurer le mettait dans tous ses états. Cet enfoiré d' « Aho »mine le paierait cher. Très cher. Il consola Kuroko d'une phrase quelconque. « Un effort inutile ça n'existe pas ». Kagami avait foi en son compagnon. Et il se montra à la hauteur de ses attentes. Seirin gagna son match et se fit ainsi une place pour la winter cup. Mais la vengeance du roux était loin d'être terminée. L'humiliation qu'il avait fait subir à Kuroko, il l'a vivrait en cent fois pire. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Kagami dégota l'adresse, le numéro de portable et d'innombrables autres détails sur Aomine. Il prémédita tout à la lettre, il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer. C'est donc avec détermination et sang froid qu'il entama son plan machiavélique.

Kagami avait fait en sorte que son ennemi soit seul chez lui ce jour là. Ce n'était pas difficile, sa famille semblait fantomatique. Son sac avait un poids rassurant sur son épaule. Il était certain de n'avoir rien oublié. Sa main glissa à l'intérieur pour y attraper son arme secrète et enfin il se sentit prêt à sonner gentiment à la porte. Aomine mit longtemps à venir ouvrir mais ça ne surprit aucunement son adversaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez moi Bakagami?

- Laisse-moi entrer, ordonna le susnommé en le poussant vers l'intérieur.

- Non.

Il était évident que le numéro cinq n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. C'est pour cela que Kagami s'était armé de chloroforme. Tout en bousculant le bleu, l'assaillant lui plaqua un mouchoir sur le visage. Il rattrapa le corps inerte gracieusement tout en refermant la porte derrière lui.

oOoOoOo

Kuroko regardait l'écran de son portable d'un air dubitatif. Que pouvait lui vouloir le grand Daiki Aomine?

- Allo? Tetsu?

C'était bel et bien lui. Essoufflé, la voix tremblante.

- Aomine-kun…

- Viens chez moi. De suite.

- Eh? Pourquoi?

- Parce que! Viens c'est tout!

Cette exclamation se termina sur un gémissement des plus louches.

- Pas question, refusa catégoriquement Kuroko.

- Je t'en supplie!

Supplier? Aomine? C'était anormal. Il se passait bel et bien quelque chose.

- J'arrive, décida le joueur fantôme.

- Grouilles, dicta le bleu avant de raccrocher.

Sa curiosité titillée, Kuroko se rendit vite chez son ancien coéquipier. Une fois devant sa porte, il la fixa pendant quelques minutes, le temps de rassembler son courage pour sonner.

Bizarrement, personne ne vînt lui ouvrir. Impatient, il découvrit que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il ne se gêna donc pas pour entrer.

-Désolé pour l'intrusion, fit-il assez fort pour s'annoncer.

Kuroko connaissait la maison d'Aomine puisque ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y venait; il prit le chemin de sa chambre.

-Aomine-kun? Appela-t-il en ouvrant l'huis.

La scène se déroulant devant lui le pétrifia.

OOoOoOoOo

Tetsu arrivait et Daiki ne voulait pas qu'il le voit dans cette position extrêmement embarrassante.

- Pitié Kagami! Laisse-moi!

- Tu l'as mérité, Aomine. Maintenant tais-toi et montre cette adorable moue à ton ancien compagnon de jeu.

La porte grinça, le faciès de Tetsu se décomposa au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait compte de l'ampleur de la situation.

- Ne me regardes pas Tetsu, je t'en supplie!

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Kagami-kun?

Le roux éclata de rire en parcourant le torse musclé du bronzé du bout des doigts.

- C'est ma vengeance. Pour t'avoir fait pleurer.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Kuroko. Aomine semblait au bord des larmes, honteux de sa position. Ses jambes écartées par un accessoire de SM laissaient apparaître sa virilité emprisonnée dans un lacet de cuir et son anus distendu par un énorme godemichet.

- Hein comment tu te sens maintenant, Ahomine?

- Laisse-moi, gémit le dominé en essayant de détacher ses mains faiblement.

- Pas avant que tu demandes pardon.

- Jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que t'es têtu! T'en as pas eu assez, c'est ça? Attend, j'ai encore des tours dans mon sac!

Figé dans la cadre de la porte, Tetsu assista au spectacle. Le roux retira brusquement le jouet des entrailles du numéro 5. Ce truc était gigantesque. Sa langue devînt pâteuse dans sa bouche quand il entendit les lamentations du supplicié. Le roux brandit le sexe en plastique à quelques centimètres du visage d'Aomine en rigolant.

- T'es un vrai pervers, regarde ce que ton joli petit trou a avalé au complet! Tu dois te sentir vide maintenant, non?

Sans arrêter de parler, Kagami mena ses doigts à l'anus dilaté de son camarade. Il en enfila quatre d'un coup.

- T'es tout relâché, fait un effort!

Sans prévenir, il lui claqua la cuisse violemment de l'autre main.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Gentil garçon. Et Kuroko, qu'est-ce que tu fous? Tu viens jouer ou pas?

Tetsu porta une main à son érection pour tenter de la dissimuler. Cette vision était simplement trop excitante, c'était insupportable.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Allons, t'as une trique de ouf. Viens remplir mon petit chien affamé, il sera certainement ravi. N'est-ce pas?

Kagami tendit sa chair vicieusement pour faire voir à Kuroko l'intérieur même de Daiki. Le souffle du petit bleu se suspendit.

- Fais moi jouir, Tetsu, s'il-te-plait.

Le t-shirt du susnommé disparut aussi rapidement que le reste de ses vêtements. Il transpirait déjà, obnubilé par toute cette luxure s'étendant devant lui.

-Par où commencer? Demanda-t-il à Kagami.

Ce dernier réfléchit deux secondes avant de positionner Aomine à quatre pattes. Le bronzé geignit un peu, inquiet. Il se retrouva donc complètement à la merci de Kagami derrière et à quelques centimètres de l'engin tendu du joueur fantôme devant.

- Suce-le, ordonna Kagami en agitant ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui.

L'uke n'obéissant pas, il lui pressa la tête contre le membre excité de Kuroko.

- Suce-le j'ai dit!

Aomine ouvrit la bouche à contrecœur. Kuroko s'y engouffra avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

- Kuroko… Tu me permets de le baiser?

Aomine s'étouffa, faisant redescendre le joueur de Seirin sur terre.

- Pourquoi pas?

Kagami sourit de toutes ses dents, attrapa les cheveux du soumis et l'avertit:

- Si tu le mords je te pilonnerai tellement fort que tu finiras la soirée à l'hôpital. On est d'accord?

- Mhh, couina Aomine, les yeux fermés.

Pas satisfait de la réponse, Kagami tira encore plus sa tête vers lui.

- On est d'accord? Cria-t-il.

- Oui!

- Voilà, et ne me fait plus jamais répéter. Si t'es gentil, je te laisserai peut-être jouir.

Cette dernière phrase donna de la motivation à Aomine. Il se mit à la tâche avec une vigueur volontaire. Il ne put retenir une exclamation à mi-chemin entre la douleur et le plaisir quand Kagami s'insinua en lui. Il le tenait par les épaules et s'enfonçait profondément dans son antre. Aomine avait du mal à respirer, le membre rose de Kuroko allait et venait dans sa bouche sans répit. Ses mains lui faisaient mal à force d'être attachées. Magré tout, son sexe était en éruption. Il avait besoin de jouir. Kuroko se tendit soudain en soupirant et le soumis voulut se reculer pour ne pas avoir à goûter sa semence. Kagami fut plus rapide, il l'immobilisa sans pitié. Un liquide épais et chaud se répandit dans la bouche de Daiki. Il tenta de le cracher mais Kagami, ce démon, lui serra la mâchoire et lui fit lever la tête au ciel.

- Avale.

Son amour propre était aussi meurtri que son derrière. Il obéit, craignant les représailles. Ca lui laissa le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- T'es plutôt bon, Aomine-kun, s'étonna Kuroko.

- Il est même délicieux. Tu veux voir?

Kuroko hocha la tête énergiquement. Kagami ceintura l'uke d'un bras et le fit se redresser, toujours enfoncé dans sa chaleur. Bloqué par l'écarteur entre ses jambes et ses mains liées, Aomine ne put que subir ce changement de position. Kagami le souleva, les cuisses collées à son torse alors que le dominant était accroupi sous lui. Cette position était difficile à supporter pour Daiki; il se résolut à poser la tête contre le trapèze du roux. Le membre chaud de Kagami était encastré en lui à une telle profondeur… C'était bon, quoi qu'il put en penser. Entre son plaisir et la vue obscène de Tetsu qui se masturbait lascivement, il allait craquer et se laisser engouffrer par cette vague de plaisir. Aomine, malgré ses mains liées, se caressa à son tour. Ses bourses étaient douloureuses et son membre enchevêtré de cuir palpitait de désirs inassouvis.

- Kagami-sama… Laisse-moi jouir. Je t'en supplie.

Kuroko fit une moue déçue.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est loin d'être fini, le rassura le roux avant de permettre à Kuroko d'enlever le harnais qui empêchait le dominé de se vider. Le bronzé vînt sur le champ, éclaboussant la peau blanche de Tetsu de son fluide. Il en avait même un peu sur le bord de la bouche.

- Kuroko, approche, exigea Kagami.

Celui-ci lécha goulument la substance avant d'embrasser son coéquipier. Tetsu se pressait contre le corps bouillant d'Aomine.

- Tu veux le prendre? Lui demanda le roux, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- Evidemment, lâcha le plus petit du groupe en s'étendant sur le dos. Il ajouta ensuite, le plus naturellement du monde: Mais je veux qu'il le fasse par lui-même. Détache-le, Kagami-kun. Tu vas le faire, n'est-ce pas, Aomine-kun?

Aomine s'étouffa dans sa fierté alors que Kagami riait bien fort.

- Les ordres sortant de sa bouche sont suprêmes, Ahomine.

Cette phrase fut ponctuée d'un violent coup de bassin lui écrasant les viscères.

- Je vais… le faire! Haleta le joueur de Tôô.

Kagami se retira sans douceur et détacha rapidement son ennemi. Le numéro 5 fixa l'érection de son ancienne ombre avec appréhension. S'il le faisait par lui-même, ce serait certes plus agréable mais il n'aurait plus d'excuses. Sa santé mentale était en péril.

- Grouille, l'obligea Kagami en le poussant.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Aomine enjamba les hanches de Tetsu et s'assied lentement sur son phallus déployé. Il était large, ça lui faisait mal.

- Trop lent, informa le roux en posant ses grandes paumes sur les épaules tremblantes de Daiki.

Il le força à s'empaler d'un coup.

- Alors Kuroko… C'est comment?

- Chaud… Agréable.

- Allez mon grand, mets-y plus d'énergie!

Kagami insista, Aomine ne put que se plier à sa volonté. Kuroko gémit, ses mains posées sur les cuisses musclées de son partenaire. Aomine était silencieux et Kagami mourrait d'envie de le faire crier. Il fit coucher le bronzé sur Kuroko, se tartina de lubrifiant et se joignit à la fête sans prévenir.

- Oh mon dieu Kagami-kun, souffla Kuroko en le touchant par-dessus Aomine.

Le joueur fantôme ouvrit les yeux, il ne voulait pas rater les expressions du bleu. Sa bouche était entrouverte en un cri muet, des larmes dégringolaient sur ses joues et pourtant il semblait y prendre plaisir.

- Ah…Ah!

- T'aimes ça, gros pervers! Se moqua Kagami en le martelant plus profondément.

- Oh les mecs… c'est tr..trop…intense! S'exclama l'assailli en éjaculant une seconde fois.

Kuroko ne put résister au resserrement et aux coups de butoirs énergiques de Kagami une seconde de plus. Son orgasme dura longtemps. Restait Kagami; son endurance les fit blêmir.

- Mh, t'es tellement mouillé Aomine… Le spectacle est a tomber, j'te dis pas! Et Kuroko… J'ai l'impression que tu durcis à nouveau. Prêt pour un troisième round?

Kuroko était encore engourdi de son orgasme mais s'il pouvait atteindre l'apogée du plaisir une nouvelle fois ainsi, ce n'était pas de refus!

- Mes lumières, soupira-t-il, ses mains se baladant sur le torse luisant de sueur d'Aomine.

- J'en peux plus, geignit ce dernier.

- On t'as pas demandé ton avis, gronda Kagami en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Il se retira et renversa l'uke sur le côté.

- Laissons le récupérer une minute. Mais si tu permets, j'aimerais bien te goûter.

Kuroko rougit instantanément. C'était imprévu mais excitant. De plus, il avait envie de toucher Kagami. Il commencèrent par un baiser langoureux. Impatient, Kagami ne tarda pas à aller droit au but. Sa langue voyagea sur sa peau blanche, s'attarda peu sur son membre dressé et s'enfouit dans sa cavité rose entre ses fesses.

Aomine haletait à leurs côtés, une main compressant ses organes génitaux fermement.

- T'es jaloux? Fit Kagami, arrogant.

- Mh.

- Haha, regarde bien.

Il enfonça un doigt dans l'anneau de chair frémissant de son ombre.

- Il est serré lui. Pas comme toi, petite salope.

Le couinement étouffé du numéro 5 le satisfait. Il joignit un deuxième doigt et les agita doucement contre les douces parois de Tetsu. Ce dernier était rouge et pantelant, c'était irrésistible. Il l'embrassa en se fondant lentement en lui. Cette même douceur auquelle Aomine n'avait pas eu droit.

- Oh putain Kuroko, t'es tellement étroit!

- Nh! Maronna le susnommé.

Le roux eu soudain une idée qui pourrait faire taire le troisième homme présent dans le lit.

- Aomine, à quatre-pattes. Et écarte moi bien ces fesses ingrates.

L'assaillit obéit sans ronchonner. Kagami retourna Tetsu entre ses mains et le mena à l'entre jambe poisseux de semence et de lubrifiant du bronzé.

- Démolis-le comme il t'as démolit sur le terrain il y a trois jours.

Kuroko eut du mal a déglutir. Toutes les pensées perverses qui lui traversèrent l'esprit en une seconde le mirent dans un état d'excitation incontrôlable. Les mouvements de bassin de Kagami étaient si agréables…

- Aide-moi à le faire, supplia Kuroko, agrémentant ses paroles d'un regard embué de désir.

Kagami empoigna le membre durcit de son camarade et de son propre coup de reins le fit pénétrer Aomine. Les gémissements montèrent sans plus tarder, les va-et-vient de Kagami se firent plus brutaux. Ce dernier avait toujours Kuroko en main et faisait en sorte d'étirer Aomine le plus possible avec des mouvements circulaires. La chaleur de ses amants finit par venir à bout de l'as de Seirin.

Enfin.

Aomine s'était évanoui, Kuroko s'était endormi comme un ange. Restait plus que Taiga, plongé dans sa contemplation des corps nus à ses côtés. Il se dit avec le sourire qu'il avait dressé Aomine en uke ultime avec plus de facilité qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ. Et qu'à présent, tout ce qui les limiteraient tous les trois serait leur imagination…


End file.
